owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Eternal Hell
Eternal Hell is the seventy-ninth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Ashera looks on fearfully as Yuichiro undergoes a complete Seraph transformation. Sika orders Ashera to go outside but Yuichiro pursues Ashera with vengeance to the point where Yuichiro drives his right arm directly into Ashera's chest, killing him. Sika then beheads the berserk Yuichiro causing both to fall to the ground which results in Sika realizing that Ashera is still alive. Debating on whether or not to keep him alive, Sika turns Ashera into a vampire. Later, Ashera awakens to find Rigr Stafford and Urd Geales in front of him. Ashera demands an answer from Sika who simply replies that this is hell. In the present time, Krul rushes to save Ashera, and Saito prepare to capture Shinoa while Guren and Mahiru scheme in the background. Long Summary Ashera looks on in astonishment at Yu before him with six seraph wings on his back. He wonders what that is as Yu’s personality has also changed. He is chastising humans and their dabbling in that which is forbidden and how he must kill them. Turning to glare at Ashera, Yu is then calmly instructed by Sika Madu who is present to stop that. Continuing, Sika Madu says if he keeps this up that will be the end, Yu should be able to stop, Sika Madu made an adjustment so that he could. Whilst the advice to take a deep breath and calm himself registers with Yu, Sika Madu proceeds to apologise to Ashera, it seems his timing was not the best. Fixed solely on Yu, Ashera can only ask what is all of this. Dismissing the question, Sika Madu continues to explain that now Yu is not terribly fond of humans so Ashera should hurry up and step outside.Page 1-2 and 4 At that and without warning, Yu lunges into the air at Ashera, before Sika Madu swiftly intervenes to seize Yu by the neck. Holding him above the ground, he reiterates for Yu to stop this and calm himself. Yu growls and demands to be let go, set firmly on killing all humans as Sika Madu reiterates for Ashera to go.Page 4-5 Livid, Yu slices his own arm off to free himself from Sika Madu’s hold. Ashera manages to make it outside and close the doors. With no idea what that was or what is happening Yu then smashes though the doors and as Ashera lies defenceless on the ground, Yu achieves his goal of killing Ashera. Struck through the chest by Yu’s hand Ashera notes that was the moment he died, it ended all too quickly.Page 6-9 Crying out in fury Yu blasts his way out of Sika Madu’s manor taking Ashera with him as he flies into the sky. Conscious, Ashera looks up to see Yu scream furiously before concluding that this is just a dream. Thinking that both Krul and he really did die that day so long ago, and that if it is his dream then this must be hell.Page 9-11 Against the backdrop of the moon Yu still holds Ashera as he vents against humans. Incensed that the world is full to brimming with filthy unrepentant humans, he must kill all who have dared break. Yu is prevented from completing his sentence to himself as he is decapitated. Sika Madu who also possesses six seraph wings is in the air behind him and had sliced off Yu’s head with his hand. With another failure he must start all over from the beginning yet again as he views both Yu and Ashera crashing to the ground.Page 11-13 Ashera lies there on his back before breathing and he looks over to Yu who is motionless nearby. Joining them, Sika Madu says that it won’t do to leave the bodies here before to his shock he notices Ashera twitch. Ashera coughs and Sika Madu expresses his surprise, even though Ashera’s heart is crushed and his entire skeleton is broken he is still alive. He asks how in the name of the stars does he live, humans do not have anything close to that kind of resilience.Page 13-15 With no reply to his enquiry, Sika Madu states to Ashera that pain is proof that he lives. Touching the blood on Ashera’s mouth Sika Madu discerns that before he died, some of Yu’s blood dripped into his mouth. Not only that, it was compatible with Ashera.Page 15-16 As he holds Ashera by the neck, Sika Madu comments how interesting that it seems today is the day. Lifting Ashera above him, he has finally found the one that is compatible. Pausing as he see’s that Ashera has not the strength to regenerate on his own, Sika Madu speaks to himself that he could let him drink his own blood. Then considering if that is the correct answer or whether it is unwise he then throws Ashera to the floor, he would really rather not make a mistake here. As he picks up Yu’s head he continues to speak aloud that a poor choice might means six hundred more years until he can find another one.Page 16-18 Holding Yu’s detached head, Sika Madu asks Ashera what he thinks, does he want his own blood or that of Yu’s. Not answering, Ashera is told that either way he will never again be able to die but in response to his silence SIka Madu rephrases the question. He asks if Ashera has a reason to live on, is there anything he must do. Ashera thinks yes, he must save his sister.Page 18-19 From his eyes, Sika Madu can see that he does want to live and so will allow him to. In exchange he will have Ashera be of use to him as he proceeds to hold Yu’s head over his face. Feeling this is a nightmare filled with horrifying monsters Ashera thinks if that is what it takes to find Krul. Yu’s blood drips into his mouth and Ashera’s heart beats. Sika Madu observes that it did not kill Ashera, he is indeed compatible and says he will have to look deeper into Ashera’s bloodline as Ashera cries out.Page 19-21 Awakening on a throne Ashera comes face to face with Rigr Stafford and Urd Geales. The former notes that Ashera is finally awake and that now they are three. He believes with things will be much more fun now, yet Urd shares that he dislikes unnecessary fusses.Page 21-22 As they speak, Ashera notices that his wounds are gone and somehow he is not dead. In addition he is almost able to see the air itself move and can hear sound from far away. Urd tells him to not fear, that as of now Ashera has shed his humanity and has been permitted to become a superior being that surpasses humans. Whilst Rigr laughs at the superior being remark, Ashera finds that he is thirsty, for human blood. Rigr tells him to get used to it, it will not ever truly go away. Urd agrees with Rigr that they will have to teach him how to do it.Page 23-24 Ashera is not so relaxed; unsure of what is happening he wonders where Sika Madu is. With a door ahead he can hear sound and feel his presence. Ashera enters a spacious room with many large fluid filled cylinders each with a singular black substance floating within. He asks what in heavens name is this before he spots Yu seated on another throne.Page 24-25 Sika Madu is stood beside Yu who has a dark substance levitating freely in the air above him. Ashera is surprised to see Yu and that his head is back on. Sika Madu replies; commenting that Ashera is finally awake. He demands to know what Sika Madu done to him and what he has become. At that the black matter extends tendrils around Yu’s head who remains seated and unresponsive. Asking what this is, Ashera wants Sika Madu to tell him what this place is. Sika Madu simply replies that this is hell. As the black haze expands, Sika Madu elaborates that this is where poor sinners who have lost their way gather desperately seeking to return to the light. Rhetorically asking what else it could be, Sika Madu queries if Ashera is sure that is the question he wants to ask. Uninterrupted he reminds Ashera whether there is something he needs to do so badly that he just had to live for he now has the power to do it. Ashera remembers his sister and that he must find Krul.Page 26-28 Back in the present day Krul herself has survived the missile attack and escaped from her fellow progenitors. At night she leaps then runs along an empty freeway and says her big brother Ashera’s name. This time she will save him from the clutches of that monster.Page 29 Outside the city walls of Shibuya Saito looks over remarking that it is wonderful that the Hyakuya Sect agent has retrieved and brought ‘them’ to him. Yu remains unconscious as Saito directs the task force to take them to their lab in Ikebukuro. He issues further orders, to destroy the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and capture the first. The sun god Aten and Mikaela, both must be stripped away from Urd and the first.Page 30-31 Elsewhere, Guren and Kureto defend themselves from a flurry of scythe attacks from Shikama Doji who is attacking them whilst possessing Shinoa’s body. At that time a soldier arrives to alert Kureto to an emergency message of enemies spotted outside the walls. Demanding to know who it is, the soldier replies that the attackers call themselves the Hyakuya Sect.Page 31-32 Kureto, Guren and Shinya react to the name as does the first themselves aware that Rigr is behind them and has come. Ferid also overhears this news and hearing of Rigr Stafford he judges that the whole family will be here. Shinoa ceases her attack and smashes her way out the building window. Ferid is pleased that they are saved as Shinya asks Guren what now. Kureto answers that they join the battle and for the first move Aoi is to bring the Seraph of the End online. In addition she is to pass the order for all units to not allow the Hyakuya Sect to enter Shibuya’s walls.Page 32-33 Whilst Shinya calls for Guren to come on, Mahiru-no-Yo has materialised behind Guren. She tells him now the time is finally here, she expects it will not be long before Saito and Krul arrive. Guren pauses whilst Mahiru-no-Yo advises to do just as they planned, it is time to betray everyone to which Guren agrees.Page 33-35 Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 19